A hemostatic clip, or hemoclip, comprises a generally V-shaped metal member which is designed to receive a blood vessel within the concave portion thereof. The hemoclip is adapted to be flattened by a special tool so that the opposed legs thereof are brought together as closely as possible to squeeze the blood vessel therebetween and block blood flow therethrough. Hemoclips have gained wide acceptance in the medical field, particularly for use in surgical procedures and in emergency treatment procedures. The reason for this wide-spread acceptance is the rapidity with which hemoclips can be applied to shut off bleeding blood vessels at a surgical site or at the site of trauma due to accident.
However, a major drawback in the use of hemoclips is the special tools known in the prior art which are adapted for applying the hemoclips. Many of these tools are merely pliers having special jaws adapted to engage a hemoclip. These devices require that the hemoclips be applied one at a time, and that the tool be resupplied with a fresh hemoclip after a dispensing procedure is finished. There is obviously a great amount of time which is wasted in applying the hemoclips one at a time, and this time may be very critical to a patient undergoing treatment or surgery.
Other devices known in the prior art for applying hemoclips are capable of substantially flattening a hemoclip about a blood vessel, yet are incapable of completely flattening the hemoclip to completely shut off the blood flow in the vessel. This fault may be linked to designs based on the concept of disposability, and the concommitant requirement of cheap materials which lack the strength and rigidity required to apply a hemoclip properly.